


I wanna Have a Good Time with You

by hwangjisung (hinatashouyeah)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Lazy Mornings, Lots of it, M/M, Making Out, if you know where the title is from then youre my homie, jisung has a cat!!uwu her name is jangmi!, jisung mentioned the hyungs! uwu, minor seunglix, really whipped.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatashouyeah/pseuds/hwangjisung
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin just want to go to their class. But Han Jisung says no.





	I wanna Have a Good Time with You

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY I CAN UPLOAD IT HAHA! Well, here you go! Hyunsung being cute and fluffy and stuffs please enjoy! uwu shout out to lys, ladrh, renin, and chaz for checking out this fic first and gave a few feedbacks! uwu
> 
> ALSO in this, Hyunjin is not allergic to the cat's fur, but hes allergic to its fleas! So yes, he can still pet and cuddle the cat uwu
> 
> OKAY ENJOY GUYS!! Please send lots of kudos and comments and love uwu
> 
> I made this baby a moodboard btw, you can see it on [ my twt](https://twitter.com/yoonsamha/status/1056881252463267840) uwu

Hyunjin clicks his tongue when Jisung doesn’t answer his calls for the third time.

 

"Aish, don't tell me he's still asleep." He huffs. "Han Jisung- seriously that brat." Hyunjin is standing in front of his boyfriend's apartment and checks his phone again, there’s a message from Seungmin.

 

**seungminnieBro**

HWANG!! HYUN!! JIN!! cOME GET YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND’S ASS HERE!

 

**Me**

asdfghjkl my cutie is still asleep!

 

**seungminnieBro**

okay. first of all, gross.

**seungminnieBro**

wELL WAKE HIM UP YOU DUMBASS

 

**Me**

but its a fact

**Me**

dONT SHOUT- JUST WAIT OKAY

 

**seungminnieBro**

just get yo ass here.

**seungminnieB️ro**

if you and him dont come in 30mins, me and felix are leaving you guys.

 

Hyunjin immediately lock his phone after he read the message and put it into his pocket.

 

“Jisung ah-!” He calls the younger’s name.

 

He waits for ten second, and no answer.

 

“Han Jisunggg!” He calls again while knocking on the apartment’s door.

 

Still no answer.

 

Hyunjin groans. His boyfriend was probably working all night for his new gig with the hyungs. He already told him that he shouldn’t work so late because he has his first class today with him.

 

Even though Hyunjin is also a heavy sleeper (heavier than Jisung), this morning he finally woke up at the 5th alarm and Kkami was also another reason why he woke, the little pup glomped at his stomach and kept licking on Hyunjin’s face.

 

Hyunjin knocks again and still, no answer from his boyfriend. He finally sighs and input the passcode on the door.

 

(“Here’s my passcode!” Jisung gave him a piece of paper with numbers written on it. “So if I die inside,” Hyunjin scoffed. “Hey!! Listen!!” Jisung pouted when Hyunjin began to chuckle. “If I die,” Jisung repeated. “Because of you left me starving and not giving me any cuddles.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “You can just put the passcode and barge in into my apartment!” Jisung grinned.)

 

A beep sound.

 

Hyunjin finally let himself in after he opens the door. “Jisung? Babe?” He calls. He looks around and Jisung’s socks and jacket are laying on the floor, the living room is such a mess.  _He’s so messy._ Hyunjin sighs.

 

He starts to clean up his boyfriend’s clothes and blinks after he feels something tingling around his back ankle with a purr sound. Hyunjin looks back and smiles. “Hey Jangmi,” he pet the munchkin’s head and swoop her over to his arms. “Your owner is still asleep isn’t he?” Jangmi meows as if answering Hyunjin’s question. “Have you eaten yet?” He asks again while booping her nose, Jangmi meows again. “Seems not..” Hyunjin puts Jangmi down and heads to the kitchen, while the little munchkin following him from behind.

 

Hyunjin puts the breakfast hotcakes he bought from the mcdonalds on the counter and opens the shelf. He grabs Jangmi’s bowl when he finds it and start filling the bowl with cat food. Jangmi is already meowing and stroking around Hyunjin’s feet, can’t wait for her food to be served.

 

“Here you go princess,” Hyunjin puts the bowl right in front of the cat and Jangmi immediately go to the bowl where Hyunjin puts. “Right. time to wake him up- Seungmin’s going to kill me.” He caress Jangmi who’s already devouring her food before he head to his boyfriend’s bedroom.

 

Hyunjin knocks Jisung’s bedroom door and opens it.

 

There he is, his cute, beautiful, loveable boyfriend who’s still snoring peacefully. Han Jisung is technically curling up around his blanket. He stirs a bit and nuzzling to his pillow. Hyunjin makes a coo sound because of it. Jisung really did make his heart swoon.

 

He tiptoes to the inside of the room, he sits at the edge of the bed beside Jisung and stares at the boy. Jisung’s chubby cheek is pressing to the pillow and it makes Hyunjin wants to bite it. Hyunjin leans and peck Jisung’s cheek. It made the younger grunts and wrinkle his nose. Hyunjin tries to hold his squealing sound and calm himself. Han Jisung will be the death of him.

 

Hyunjin huffs, realizing that he should interrupt his baby’s beauty sleep because of a damn class. He slowly shaking his boyfriend’s body. “Jisung ah,” he calls. “Jisung. Babe. We have classes. Come on.” Hyunjin shakes him again. Jisung huffs and make a frowning face. “Five more minutes mom..” Jisung replies as he turn around and curls up more to his blanket.

 

“Nopee,” Hyunjin tugs his blanket and the younger groans. “Jisung ah, come on, Seungmin is going to kill us.” He finally removes the blanket from his boyfriend. And it made the younger making whining sounds, but Jisung still curling up, ready for to sleep again. “Oh no you don’t.” Hyunjin leans, and start tickling his boyfriend’s side. Jisung finally open his eyes, and burst to laugh but whines afterwards.

 

He glares at Hyunjin and pouts. Hyunjin rolls his eyes. “Babe. We’re late. Again, Seungmin is going to kill us,” Hyunjin explains. But the younger just rolls his tongue out ignoring what the older just said. “I know you’re really tired because of preparing for the gig, but we really need to go to class.”

 

Jisung shake his head. Still laying on his bed, pouting. “No.” He tells Hyunjin.

 

Hyunjin groans and make a frowning face to the younger. “And why is that baby?” Jisung jerks up when he heard the pet name from his boyfriend. Hyunjin knows that Jisung really likes the pet name and it made the older smirk a little bit. “Because I don’t want to.” Jisung huffs making an annoyed face although there’s a tint of red appears from his cheeks. Hyunjin tilts his head, staring at his beautiful boyfriend. The older starts to lean in, but Jisung was quick, he immediately hit his boyfriend’s face with the pillow.

 

a loud  _oof_  coming from the older. “Don’t!!” Jisung yells. The younger pushes Hyunjin’s face more, flustered because of the sudden move from the older.

 

“Hmphhmhh-” Hyunjin makes a muffling sound and taps on Jisung’s arm. Jisung blinks, and puts down the pillow. Hyunjin exhales, finally breathing again. “I nearly died you know,” Hyunjin tells him. “Who will take care of you if I died?”

 

Jisung chuckles. “You’re so dramatic,” He rolls his eyes. “Minho hyung, Chan hyung, and Changbin hyung will take care of me,” he grins. “Oh! Seungminnie and Felix too!” He grins even wider. “You really want me to die Jisungie? That’s harsh..” Hyunjin pouts, puckering his bottom lip.

 

Jisung coos. “Awww, Hyunnie, we don’t know what’s going to happen in the future!” The older puckering his lip even more after hearing what the younger just said. Making a sad puppy face at him. Jisung chuckles and lies down again, spreading his arm to his boyfriend.

 

“We’re late Jisung ah,” Hyunjin sighs. “And this is our first class,, and yes, I really do want to cuddle with you right now but-”

 

“That’s the point!” Jisung exclaims. “It  _is_ because our first day! We should chill out!!” Hyujin blinks. He knows that was a  _bad_ idea. Being absent at his first class of college, sending a bad image for him and his boyfriend because of skipping class! But the look from Jisung is so cute, he’s still spreading his arms and making grabby hands at his boyfriend.

 

Hyunjin finally sighs. Well, he  _is_  still tired from all the chores he did in his apartment, and he hasn’t spend any quality time with his boyfriend either. So he finally puts his bag to the floor, and that makes the younger perks up and smiles lovingly at him.

 

The older slides beside him, and Jisung immediately hugs his boyfriend. Hyunjin hugs him back, and making himself comfortable by hiding his face on Jisung’s neck. Jisung giggles and caresses Hyunjin’s hair. “See? I miss you too Hyunniee,” Jisung coos. “We should sleep again!” Hyunjin replies it with a hum.

 

Hyunjin looks up to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. Jisung tilts his head slightly and smiling questionly at him.  _Shit._  His boyfriend is just so so cute. Hyunjin really wants to kiss him all over his cute face and give lots of love because he really does deserve all the love from around the world.

 

“I love you.”

 

Jisung blinks.

 

“Wh- wha-”

 

“Han Jisung I love you.” Hyunjin repeats again.

 

“Nice. Smort. Cool.” Jisung blurts out, his face is all red now. He doesn’t know how to respond. It’s the first time Hyunjin said  _I love you_ to him, and of course he loves him back.  _Heck_ , Jisung loves him a lot. He literally wants to spend his entire life with him.

 

Hyunjin looks at him, raising his eyebrow. Waiting for a reply.

 

“I- I-” Jisung splutters. “I love you too Hwang Hyunjin.” He finally replies. Jisung quickly covers his face and hides it to his boyfriend’s neck. “Aww, baby is embarrassed now?” Hyunjin chuckles. “Shut!!” The younger yells, and it made Hyunjin chuckles even more. He grabs Jisung’s both hands, and starts kissing it. “Baby look at me,” Hyunjin whines. “I wanna see your pretty facee.”

 

Jisung peeks between his fingers and finally puts his both hand down. The older cups Jisung’s both cheeks and caresses it. “Love you.” Hyunjin smiles. “I love you too.” Jisung replies with a grin.

 

Hyunjin stares at his boyfriend, admiring his beautiful face. He leans in and kisses Jisung’s lips. Jisung let out a content sigh and kisses him back. It makes Hyunjin kisses him deeper and Jisung whimpers. The younger leans back but he pecks Hyunjin’s upper lips and chuckles.

 

“Babe. Making out later, I wanna napp,” Jisung whines, and he cover his and his boyfriend’s body with his blanket. The younger snuggles up to Hyunjin’s chest and sighed. “Sleep first. Make out later.” Jisung kisses Hyunjin’s jaw and smile cutely at him.

 

Hyunjin groans but he hugs his boyfriend close and kisses top of his head. “Okay,, making out later. Promise?”

 

Jisung nods.

 

They both finally sleeps peacefully with their bodies close to each other.

* * *

Hyunjin hears something buzzing beside his head, and it makes his nose wrinkle. He blinks several times and sees his boyfriend still sleeping on his chest. He smiles and kisses Jisung’s head crown. He carefully fetches his phone, trying not to wake Jisung up.

 

“Shit.” He mumbles after looking at the time from his phone. 2PM. 5 missed calls, and 20 messages. Hyunjin groans. It must be from Seungmin and Felix, and he worries about his life and Jisung’s if they meet his friends tomorrow.

 

He sighs, and open their group chat.

 

_**Millenials ’00 10:00 AM** _

**seungminnieB️ro**

hWANG HYUNJIN. HAN JISUNG. WHERE ARE YOU.

**seungminnieB️ro**

OH MY GOD- I CANT BELIEVE YOU GUYS.

**seungminnieB️ro**

ON THE FIRST DAY- DITCHING US.

**seungminnieB️ro**

BITCH I WANT TO SLEEP MORE TOO YOU KNOW-

 

**felix**

they probably doing something *insert eyes emoji*

**felix**

Jisung- my twinnie- how could you betrayed me,,

**felix**

We already talked about thiss! Education first, getting laid later!

 

**seungminnieB️ro**

oh my god felix shutupppp- we literally sitting beside each other.

**seungminnieB️ro**

but i agree with you here.

**seungminnieB️ro**

fuck this. this course is so boring and i dont get what the professor is trying to tell.

 

**felix**

oh shush. we both know that you dont wanna get caught by the professor and yes. this course is shitty seungminnie.

**felix**

thats why they ditched us!

**felix**

tHEY REALLY SHOULD PAY US LUNCH OR DINNER OR IDK FOOD?

**felix**

im angry and hungry. im hangry.

 

**seungminnieB️ro**

did you just quote from bangtan’s song-

 

**felix**

yes i did. and what about it?

 

**seungminnieBro**

nothing my dude.

 

**felix**

shit. seungminnie, the professor looked at us.

 

**seungminnieBro**

o shit.

**seungminnieBro**

wE GOTTA BLAST. ALSO, HWANG HYUNJIN. YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND SHOULD BUY US LUNCH OR DINNER OR WHATEVER AS LONG ITS FOOD OKAY. bYE LOVEBIRDS.

 

**felix**

YES- WE ARE VERY BROKE AND HUNGRY OKAY. ALSO- THIS COURSE WAS USING ABSENT THINGIE- SO THE PROFESSOR ASKED ABOUT YOU GUYS- HAHA. BYE.

 

“Are they mad?” A small sleepy voice comes from the younger. He looks up at Hyunjin sleepily and rubs his eyes cutely. Hyunjin really,  _really_  tries to hold himself from attacking his boyfriend with kisses. So he just sighs. “Sorry Jisungie, did I wake you?” Jisung shakes his head.

 

“Well,,,” Hyunjin starts. “They are pretty mad cutie,” He replies. “And they said we have to buy them lunch-“ Jisung whines and snuggles even deeper to Hyunjin’s chest. “My moneeyyy,” Jisung complains, his voice muffles on Hyunjin’s chest and he starts to nuzzle again. Hyunjin set aside his phone, and kisses Jisung’s forehead. “Sunshine, you know we can split the money,” Hyunjin snickers. Jisung looks up and pouts at his boyfriend. “Also, the professor checked our absence.. so,,”

 

“We’re screwed.” Jisung says, a nod from his boyfriend. “Oh Hyunnie,, I’m so sorry- I shouldn’t drag you and stuff- I should-“

 

“Baby why are you sorry?” Cuts Hyunjin, and he chuckles. “You did nothing wrong love.” The older smiles and kisses Jisung’s lips. “I was glad that you dragged me, also it was my own intention to take a nap with you,” Hyunjin leans to Jisung’s neck and starts kissing it. The younger giggles, and immediately squeaks when Hyunjin starting to nip on Jisung’s neck.

 

“Wait-! Hwang Hyun- Hmph-“ Hyunjin cuts him off again, but now with kiss. The kiss is so slow and Jisung sighs softly because of it. Hyunjin takes the chance, and he kisses him deeper and let his tongue get inside of Jisung’s mouth. It makes the younger whimper, but Jisung kisses him back.

 

Hyunjin slides his hand to Jisung’s under shirt and he caresses the younger’s sun-kissed belly. They kiss for several times, until the older leans back, needing for air. Jisung makes a whiny sound again, and chasing for his boyfriend’s lips, wanting to kiss him again. Hyunjin chuckles. “Eager so sudden?” Hyunjin smirks.

 

Jisung just pouts and wraps his arms around Hyunjin’s neck. He pulls the raven for another kiss. Hyunjin giggles and it makes Jisung’s kinda annoyed because he wants kisses now! Not giggling around. So he bites a little of Hyunjin’s lower lip and it makes the older surprised a bit. “Han Jisung, you are so unpredictable.” Hyunjin shakes his head, chuckling softly. Jisung rolls his tongue out. “Hwang Hyunjin,” Jisung smirks. “Just do me already.”

 

Hyunjin blinks, and when he starts to lean down again, a sudden meow interrupts them.

Jisung gasps softly and looks over beside him. He stops Hyunjin by pushing him slightly on his face. “Hyunniee no! Jangmi’s watching!” Jisung complains. Hyunjin groans and he sits up, letting his boyfriend’s cat to go to him. Jangmi immediately hops to Jisung’s belly and starts purring. “Thanks Jangmi,” says Hyunjin as he rolls his eyes. “Aww Hyunnie, maybe she’s just hungry,” Jisung also sits up, and let Jangmi purrs on his lap. “You did give her food right?” Hyunjin nodded.

 

Jisung looks at Jangmi fondly and caresses her neck. “Are you hungry again princess?” He asks. Jangmi meows and leans to Jisung’s hand and purring. Hyunjin looks at both of them and smiles. A grumbling sound suddenly appear from the younger and both of them blinks and looks at each other. “Pffft-“ Hyunjin bursts from the silence they just made. “Is baby also hungry?” He teases. Jisung punches Hyunjin’s side slightly. “Shut up!” He pouts.

 

“Let’s eat sunshine,” Hyunjin stands from the bed. “I’m hungry too.” Jangmi goes down from Jisung’s lap to the floor and heads to the kitchen, as if she knows that she’s going to be feed. Jisung looks at Hyunjin and spread his arm. “Babe. No.” Hyunjin states. “I’m not going to carry you-“ Jisung whines, and makes a puppy face at him. Hyunjin groans, he really can’t say no to Jisung. So he sighs, and offers Jisung a hand, the younger takes it and Hyunjin pulls him up. “Gotcha,” Hyunjin grins. Jisung pouts at him. The older holds him in waist, as he leans down to kiss him. “How about you go wash up hm?” The raven suggests. “Also, I know it’s very late,, but I brought some hotcakes from mcdonalds, it must be pretty cold right now-“

 

“No! It’s okay!” Jisung cuts him. “We can eat them as dessert.” Jisung grins. “Then what about lunch?” Hyunjin asks him. “Let’s just order some later, babe. You go feed Jangmi, I’m going to wash up a bit,” Jisung says. He tiptoes to Hyunjin’s cheek and pecks it. “Thanks for the hotcakes by the way.” He continues, before heading to the bathroom. Hyunjin smiles.

 

So he does as Jisung says, gives Jangmi her food and put the hotcakes to the microwave for heating them up. Hyunjin walks in to the living room and sits on the sofa. As he waits for Jisung, he decides to watch the tv and pick a good show from Netflix.

 

After a few minutes watching The Good Place, something’s warm wraps around his neck. Hyunjin looks up and sees his boyfriend smiling down to him. “Hi.” Jisung greets. “Hey,” Hyunjin replies and pecks his boyfriend’s lips. “Have you decided what do you want to eat?” The older asks. Jisung shakes his head as he hops to the sofa and sits beside Hyunjin.

 

Jisung immediately snuggles closer to Hyunjin, and puts his head on the raven’s shoulder. Hyunjin smiles and leans his head to Jisung’s. “Don’t fall asleep again cutie,” warns Hyunjin. “You still need to eat.” Jisung replies him a hum.

 

“I love you Hwang Hyunjin,” Jisung suddenly says. He looks up at the older, smiles at him lovingly and kisses Hyunjin’s lips softly. The older blinks and kisses him back.

 

“I love you too Han Jisung.” Hyunjin smiles at his beautiful, gorgeous boyfriend.

 

Hwang Hyunjin really does wants to spend his entire life with Han Jisung.

**Author's Note:**

> send lots of kudos and comments!! uwu


End file.
